What's the meaning of death?
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Shirosaki x Shuuhei small oneshot. WARNING Character death.


**Author's note: **Ever since I've become friends with an admin of a Shirosaki page, I've started to really like the idea of Shuuhei x Shirosaki. Most people probably hate the ship and haven't even thought of those two together, but I think they're prefect for each other in many ways. Even though Shuuhei doesn't like to 'reap' and Shirosaki wants to be 'king'. ^^ I'm sure Shuuhei wouldn't mind if Shirosaki was king in bed though...XD

Enjoy!

**WARNING:** CHARACTER DEATH! __

_"Wha's the meaning of life... Wha's the meaning of death?..."_

I groaned, exhausted and pulled my shirt off, not caring that my teacher was watching. He could be taking pictures of me for all I cared, but I wasn't in the mood to tell him to stop staring at me.

_"Shuuhei...I'm not scared of death...or being killed..."_

I sighed softly and opened my locker, grabbing a new cotton shirt, jeans and the rest of my stuff. I side stepped him, but he held out his hand stopping me.

"Kid...is there something wrong? You've been acting weird even though you're the reason we won the game..."

I paused, bowing my head and chuckled bitterly. "Nothings wrong..."

_"Don't say that...no ones going to kill you...I won't let them kill you, even if you are a hollow.."_

_"But!"_

_"Trust me..."_

_"I trust ya...but can ya trust me? A hollow?"_

"Hisagi!"

I jolted and glanced up at my teacher. "Sir?"

"What's wrong?" Kensei sighed softly and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. I clearly wasn't going to get out of the locker room, until I told him what was wrong.

_"We're lovers...and I love you...I'd never doubt you."_

_"Yer a baka for believing in me."_

_"And you're a sissy."_

I was starting to get annoyed at the older man that I had seen as my mentor. I could talk all day and try to explain what had happened to my boyfriend, but he would never understand...the pain...the suffering I went through...and still am...with no one there willing to help me.

I couldn't blame them for not wanting to help me in my crisis. Who would want to help a person like me that had fallen in love to a hollow? Worse an enemy of the government?

"I'm waiting Hisagi..."

I sighed softly, closing my eyes. "I argued with someone I care for..."

_"Let them kill me! I don' care! Besides I want them ta kill me!"_

_"But you promised that we would stay together...forever...even though I'm human and you're...a...holl-"_

_"Hollow?"_

_"H-Hai."_

_Shirosaki smiled a rare smile that he only shared to the other man and kissed Hisagi gently, not answering Hisagi's question. "Run. They want ya. Not me."_

_"I won't! I don't want to leave you!"_

_Shirosaki sighed softly as the younger man collapsed and fell, pulling them both down onto the ground, Hisagi in his cold lap. "P-Please..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Shiro..."_

_"I love ya...I'm glad I met ya..."_

_"I love you too..."_

"Did you guys make up?" Kensei frowned slightly and studied the younger man standing in front of him.

"Yes and no. He ended up dying..."

_"Shiro!" Shuuhei screamed and fell onto his knees, pulling the hollow's head onto his lap. "No, No, NO!" It felt like the sky at the moment was sharing Hisagi's anguish, as it seemed to open up, pouring down on the couple._

_"Shuuhei..." Shirosaki's voice was shaking, but he looked up from his half-closed eye lids to the human that had captured his heart._

_"S-Shiro...I'll try to get you to the nearest hospital!"_

_Shirosaki shook his head slightly. "Don't...they won't try ta save me and worse they'll blame ya for trying ta keep me alive...besides, I told ya. I want ta die. If I'm died ya want have to run for yer life and ya can live normally."_

_"You don't understand! I don't want to live a normal life! I want to live a life where you're apart of it!"_

_Shirosaki sighed softly and snuggled closer to Hisagi. Hisagi didn't seem to mind that his clothes were getting soaked in rain and...blood._

_"I do, I'm just choosing ta make sure ya stay alive.."_

__Kensei stammered. "I-I'm sorry to hear about that...hopefully he died a pain free death?"

"No." I growled softly and pushed past my teacher. I almost smiled as I ran, not even stopping when he yelled after me. I felt free. It almost remind me of the time when Shirosaki had told me of his nickname. Horse.

I told him that I thought the name fit him. He was free-willed, just like a mustang and he loved to run. It always made me smiled and run out of breath when we raced. But those times were over. Now I was running alone.

_Shuuhei didn't scream, but merely rocked the died, yet still warm body in his arms. He had given Shirosaki his wish. He hadn't brought him to the hospital, but instead just watched as the life in the hollow slowly slipped away. He knew that Shirosaki had been in pain, but he did everything he could to distract Shirosaki. He kissed him everywhere, without touching the hollow's gapping wounds. But it did little to help._

He was still gone.  
**  
Author's ending note:** So yeah...the ending was a little depressing...but I'm planning on writing another one-shot fanfiction. Depending on how I feel and what the reviews say, I might write a kensei x Shuuhei one-shot or a Shuuhei x Shirosaki...SO PLEASE REVIEW! It always makes me feel depressed when I see no one has reviewed!

__


End file.
